Programmable logic devices are integrated circuit devices that enable a user of the integrated circuit to program the device using circuit designs of the user's choice. Programmable logic devices can be reconfigured as desired, and often undergo a partial reconfiguration (PR). While partial reconfigurations are beneficial, they can also have drawbacks or lead to adverse consequences. In most systems that use partial reconfiguration, the external input/output (IO) interfaces are fixed and cannot be reconfigured. However, the programmable logic which connects to these interfaces may rely on multiple Partial Reconfigurations as part of normal system operations.
Accordingly, there is a need for an IO circuit that provides predictable and acceptable performance during a partial reconfiguration.